lyricalsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Northern Kingdom
This article is about the 'Northern Kingdom' in the Lyrical World. ''' Information The Northern Kingdom is a recently new country in the Lyrical World. It has a big music industry and it is one of the richest countries in the Lyrical World at the moment. Its main industries are Car Manufacturing and Fishing. Their capital city is Whitehill with the population of almost 3,7 million. Here's a list of some of the biggest cities in the Northern Kingdom (Does not include small towns, which have most of the population): *Whitehill (3,674,423) *Huuxrith (1,523,982) *Dulon (1,289,728) *Daistead (907,000) *Glumburg (899,182) *Wramburg (843,217) *Zelerney (721,283) *Soeburgh (645,000) *Trandheim (577,000) *North Wind (520,128) *Wruesea (411,754) *Feonora City (372,000) *Klance (300,820) *Kurghbourg (245,644) History The Northern Kingdom was founded by Wilhelm Glumburg, the Emperor of unknown southern lyrical country in 1532. He was born in 1503. He and his imperial army sailed all the way up to the Northern Sea, where they landed to this unknown island. They were immediately interested about its large amounts of resources. Glumburg immediately stated after landing: "This island is a sign of great things to come!". This led to Glumburg naming the island as The Northern Kingdom due to its location and declaring himself as the 1st King of Northern Kingdom. Immediately he and his men started building a large empire. In a couple of years this country had grown into a great kingdom, which was very powerful, wealthy and rich. In 1587, when Glumburg died, the kingdom started looking for a new ruler for their country and in 1588 Harold I was named as the 2nd King of the Northern Kingdom. Here's the list of all the rulers of the Northern Kingdom: *Glumburg I (1532-1587) *Harold I (1588-1646) *George I (1647-1694) *Robert I (1695-1763) *Harold II (1764-1811) *George II (1812-1868) *Wramburg I (1869-1914) *Harold III (1915-1961) *Wilhelm I (1962-2008) *Gloria I (2009- ) Gloria I was declared the 1st Queen of Northern Kingdom in 2009 at the age of 23. She was born in 1986 and currently is married. Since then, the Northern Kingdom has enjoyed its most wealthiest period in its entire history. Gloria I has started successfully improving the country to become one of the richest and wealthiest kingdoms in the Lyrical World and maybe the biggest trading country in the continent as well. When she was declared the Queen, she stated: "My main goal is to grow this country to become one of the most powerful & richest countries in the whole Lyrical World! Every citizen must work together to achieve this milestone for the greater good of us all! The Lyrical World will see new and most advanced Northern Kingdom ever!" Sports All kinds of sports are very popular in the Northern Kingdom. Most popular sport being Ice Hockey and the second most popular sport being football. Nothern Kingdom has their own national hockey league named Royal Hockey Championship. It started way back in 1971 with 10 original teams still competing to this day. Since then the league has grown and it now has 20 teams these days. The championship is held every single year annually. Most recent RHC champions are Trandheim Vikings who have won record of 14 championships with most recent ones being 2016 & 2017. Below is the list of all teams including their year of being formed and their number of championships to this day: *Trandheim Vikings 1974 - 14 Championships (1977, 1978, 1985, 1988, 1989, 1990, 1991, 1995, 1998, 2009, 2010, 2014, 2016, 2017) *Whitehill Rangers 1971 - 9 Championships (1971, 1972, 1973, 1974, 1975, 1976, 1996, 1997, 1999) *Feonora Coyotes 1971 - 6 Championships (1979, 1980, 1984, 2003, 2004, 2005) *Huuxrith Islanders 1971 - 4 Championships (1986, 2001, 2006, 2007) *North Wind Sailors 1977 - 2 Championships (1982, 1983) *Wruesea Pirates 1971 - 2 Championships (1987, 1992) *Klance Gladiators 1971 - 2 Championships (2008, 2011) *Daistead Invaders 1971 - 2 Championships (1981, 2015) *Zelerney Eagles 1971 - 1 Championship (1993) *Dulon Contenders 1971 - 1 Championship (1994) *Soeburgh Admirals 1971 - 1 Championship (2000) *Kurghbourg Jokers 1971 - 1 Championship (2002) *Glumburg Warriors 1975 - 1 Championship (2012) *Wramburg Jets 1972 - 1 Championship (2013) *Blackburn Tornadoes 1975 - No championships *Swinford Knights 1989 - No championships *Everwinter Snowmen 1989 - No championships *Erstonia Cowboys 1995 - No championships *Wheldrake Bandits 2000 - No championships *Duncaster Kings 2005 - No championships The Northern Kingdom does have their own international hockey team for both men and women, but they haven't won any championships to this date yet. The Northern Kingdom does not have international football team yet, but they do have some national teams and their own football league called The Masters League, which will take place every 2 years. It was founded back in 1980 when there was only 6 teams competing. The number of national teams have improved to 12 on date. The qualifying process to the tournament season begins 1 year before the actual tournament. It will decide the 10 best teams that will make it to the final tournament. The most successfull national team is Huuxrith FC having won the record of 6 TML championships. The most recent TML champions are Feonora City FC, they have won the title twice in a row now in 2014 & 2016. Here's the list of all current teams + their championships: *Huuxrith FC 1980 - 6 Championships (1980, 1982, 1984, 1990, 2004, 2012) *FC Dulon 1980 - 4 Championships (1986, 1988, 1992, 2000) *Whitehill Football Academy 1980 - 3 Championships (1994, 2002, 2010) *Feonora City FC 1980 - 3 Championships (2006, 2014, 2016) *Trandheim Bears 1984 - 2 Championships (1996, 1998) *Daistead Hawks 1980 - 1 Championship (2008) *Wramburg Tornados 1980 - No Championships Yet *FC North Wind 1986 - No Championships Yet *Zelerney Admirals 1990 - No Championships Yet *Wruesea Pirates 1990 - No Championships Yet *Soeburgh Football Team 1994 - No Championships Yet *FC Klance 2010 - No Championships Yet Military The Northern Kingdom (Defence Forces of Northern Kingdom - DFNK) currently has one of the biggest armies in size of manpower. It doesn't really have an offensive army. It has almost1,6 million trained men and women in reserve and 952,000 men and 1,500 women currently in active service. Navy & airforce of the Northern Kingdom may not be the biggest or even the strongest ones due to their stock, but they still have enough power to wipe out any attacker against the Northern Kingdom. *1,598,238 in reserve *953,500 in active service (Including the manpower of royal navy & airforce) The Northern Kingdom currently has national conscription in effect. Meaning that when a man reaches the age of 18, he will be called into the service, which will last 1 year straight. After his service, a soldier will be sent into reserve for possible future conflict. Soldier will remain in reserve until the age of 65. Women can also sign up, but the conscription will not require them to complete the military service. Currently there are 1,500 women in active service and almost 80,000 in reserve. The Northern Kingdom has also said that it is very interested about joining the Lyrical United Nations Music Industry of the Northern Kingdom Rock, metal, pop, electro & dubstep are very popular genres in the Northern Kingdom. There are lot of artist representing all those genres. The Northern Kingdom does not yet have so popular music industry, but the government is currently investing a lot of money to make their music industry popular worldwide. The Northern Kingdom in LySC The Northern Kingdom debuted in Lyrical Song Contest 27, where they competed in the 3rd Semi-final. They were represented by the most popular band in the kingdom, The Birthday Massacre with their song "Looking Glass", which brought them 99 points and 11th place in their semi. They didn't manage to get into the final. The Northern Kingdom entered LySC for the second time in Lyrical Song Contest 28 with another rock song, this time sending Nightwish with their song "Élan". Lyrical Song Contest Category:Countries